survivor_dogs_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken Path
The Broken Path is the 4th book in the Survivors saga. Overview Lucky and Alpha have finally reached an uneasy peace, but tensions are still high—and Alpha has made it clear that there are some dogs he will never fully accept. As the newly united Pack sets off in search of a home far away from the Fierce Dog camp, they discover that no territory is truly safe. When they encounter another group of dogs who survived the Big Growl, Lucky hopes that they can work together as allies—but this new Pack may be their most dangerous enemy yet. Detailed Plot Chapter 1 :Lucky is no longer an Omega, and is now a Hunting Dog. He thinks about the time when he was a Lone Dog, and didn't want a pack, and thinking about how much he'd changed since he joined the Wild Pack. :Fiery calls to Lucky, reminding him to watch for Blade and her Pack. Lucky tells him not to worry, and pictures Blade's snarling face. Fiery says that is good, and to stay alert, because Alpha is certain they will be back for revenge. Lucky says that he thinks Alpha is right, and he is right not to let any dog go out alone. Fiery changes the subject, telling him to move carefully, because the hunting ground is nearby. :An excited yelp of "Lucky!" came from behind them, and Lick came into view. Lucky praises her for keeping up with them. He thinks about how the other dogs still don't trust her, but he calls them fools, saying in his mind Lick is as vicious as a rabbit. :Lucky tells her to keep her eyes open for a white rabbit, and says that Dart swears that she saw one around the area. Lick asks why it has to be white, and Lucky says that Alpha insists on a white rabbit for the Naming Ceremony. Licks energy disappears, and unhappily remembers that Squirm and Nose are receiving their true dog names. She says that it will be amazing, but says that she wouldn't know anything about it. Lucky cheers her up by saying that he never had a true naming ceremony either. Lick laughs, happily saying that she isn't the only one anymore. Lucky tells her that it isn't something all dogs do, like the leashed dogs. Lick says the leashed dogs don't know how to do anything right. Lucky assures her that she will get a naming ceremony of her own soon. :Fiery tells the story of his naming, and says that his pup name was Snail. He explains that his Mother-Dog named him that because he was so fond of them, and he liked to nose around in their shells. Lick makes an "Ugh" sound, and Lucky shushes her, but secretly agrees that it is gross. Fiery also says that he still enjoys a snail occasionally; he adds that he couldn't be Snail forever, though. He thought he could run as fast as Lightning when he was young and arrogant, and thought the lightning looked like a streak of flame, and he instantly knew his name would be Fiery when his naming ceremony arrived. :Lucky wistfully says that he was a lone dog, and no pack ever taught him to choose his name, and that it is great to be able to choose who you are. Fiery agrees, saying a dog makes himself a true member of a pack when he chooses a name. He kindly adds "or hers" for Lick. Lucky says that it is more natural than longpaws giving dogs names. Fiery points out that they are at the hunting ground, and Lucky spies a brown rabbit. Lick yells "Rabbit!" and peruses after it, very loudly. Lucky rushes after her, and nips her, telling her to be quiet; Lick sighs. Fiery growls that there will be more, if Lick didn't scare them off. Lick bows her head and apologizes. Lucky forgives her, reminding her that every dog makes mistakes. :They approach the rabbit warren quietly, and Lick is very excited. Lucky tells Lick to use some of her energy, and to pretend that she is attacking the warren, and cheerfully tells her that she can make all the noise she likes. The rabbits try to escape, but Lucky jumps in front of them, killing several. Lucky gives Fiery the signal when the white rabbit comes out. Fiery catches it, and Lucky feels light-headed all of a sudden when he sees the dead rabbit, and feels an unnatural power. Fiery becomes confused at his negative reaction, and Lucky regains himself and praises Fiery. Lick is still barking in the warren, and Lucky amusedly tells her that she can stop. She says that it was fun, and Fiery says that he is happy that she enjoyed herself, and that she did well. Lucky tells her that she may not have caught the rabbit, and allowed her to carry it back to the pack. Lick becomes extremely happy, and snatches the rabbit up. :Lucky looks back at where the white rabbit was killed, and clenches his jaw hard. He tries to convince himself that nothing was unusual about the rabbit, only the startlingly white color of it's pelt. Chapter 2 Coming Soon Trivia *Old Hunter is listed in the Pack List, but he makes no appearance in the book. *Terror's Pack is not listed in the Pack List, despite making various appearances with named dogs. *It is revealed that Fiery's pup name was Snail. The Broken Path, Page 14 References Category:Books Category:First Series